Letherii Empire
The Kingdom of Lether, later known as the Letherii Empire, was the most prominent human nation on the sub-continent of Lether. Its capital city was Letheras, which had over one hundred thousand residents.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.124 A half dozen other Letherii cities had similar populations. As a nation, the Letherii believed in constant progress and expansion without end. They revered coin above all else. Intricate schemes and deadly sleight of hand were the lifeblood of the Letherii.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.68 Protectorates The Letherii had conquered and made protectorates of many of the nations on their borders. These nations paid tribute to the Letherii and provided troops towards the common defence. *BlueroseMidnight Tides, Glossary *DescentMidnight Tides, Chapter 20 *Karn *Korshenn *Pilott *Pockface Islands *TruceMidnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.495 Cities and Settlements Forts *Brans Keep *First Maiden Fort *Fort Shake *High Fort *Second Maiden Fort *Third Maiden Fort Culture The overriding cultural philosophy of the Letherii was that of unimpeded and unending expansion. Whether that was the physical expansion of their territory, or financial expansion, they believed there was no going back, ever. The Letherii accomplished their expansionist objectives through intricate schemes and deadly sleight of handMidnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.68 using tools of treaty and bureaucracy. Relations with strong neighbours were carefully controlled by treaty, which could be tactically breeched for an advantage during treaty renegotiations.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.65-66 Sometimes the Letherii sent Sentinels to carefully study the weaker tribal peoples on their borders. Then that information was used to ensnare their neighbours in trade and chains of debt while poisoning them with alcohol, White nectar, and Durhang. Sacred sites were specifically destroyed to weaken the people's connections to their gods and any power they might derive from them.Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.432 If the tribal culture collapsed in dissolution, there was no sympathy as it was only proof that the Letherii were stronger. In this way, the Letherii subjugated and destroyed the Nerek, Faraed, and Tarthenal.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.62/66-67 Indebted The Letherii practiced indentured servitude for the repayment of debt. Such contracts could be multi-generational, holding the debtor's descendants responsible for the original amount owed. It was not unusual for servitude to be passed from father to son to grandson.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.43 Indebted were essentially slaves without slavery's promise of food, clothing, shelter, and protection. For particularly dangerous tasks, indebted might be enticed with a provision on their contracts clearing out their debts in the event of their deaths. Indebted were known to trade their lives for the sake of their children and grandchildren.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.125 Government The kingdom was a hereditary monarchy headed by King Ezgara Diskanar. The rest of the royal family was comprised of Queen Janall and Prince Quillas. The next two highest positions in government were Chancellor Triban Gnol and First Eunuch Nifadas, who served as advisors to the king. Both king and queen had a number of concubines and consorts with the primary being First Concubine Nisall and First Consort Turudal Brizad. The king's personal bodyguard was known as the King's Champion. This role was filled by Brys Beddict. The king's sorcerer was Ceda Kuru Qan and the head of the army was Preda Unnutal Hebaz. In practise, King Ezgara's government was divided into two opposing factions. On one side was the king, Nifadas, Nisall, Kuru Qan, Unnutal Hebaz, and Brys. On the other was the queen, Prince Quillas, and Chancellor Triban Gnol.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.140-143Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.324 In addition to the King's Champion, the king was protected in his palace by the Royal Guard, which answered only to him.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.79/83 Military The Letherii army could field six hundred thousand soldiers, drawn from both their own lands and their protectorates. The army and navy were mandated to be at a level of preparedness. Supplies and stores were required to be sufficient for a full season's campaign. Contracts with suppliers stipulated that, in times of conflict, the needs of the military outweighed private commerce.Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.314 When the Letherii had faced threats from Bluerose, the city-states of the archipelago in the Dracons Sea, and the tribes of the eastern plains, four years of military service had been mandatory at age seventeen. Once these areas fell under Letherii influence, the requirement was ended and military service became a less universal practice. Campaigns were more likely to be driven by economic concerns than by threats to survival. Few bothered with martial training, and military service began to be regarded with a measure of contempt. Some foresaw a time when soldiering was left to the Indebted or to the mentally inadequate.Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.309 Horses were not a part of Letherii culture until the conquering of Bluerose. As a result, what little cavalry they possessed was inept and disorganised despite training from dozens of Bluerose officers.Midnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.576 Crime and Justice The Letherii focus on coin expressed itself in their criminal justice system. Most crimes could be expunged by paying a fine. Failure to pay a debt or the damaging of property was treated as harshly as murder or kidnapping. Those who could not afford to buy off their convictions were treated to punishment as public spectacle, such as The Drownings. While technically survivable, few managed to successfully swim a canal burdened by coin, and delighted crowds placed wagers on the severity of their failure.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.125-126 Debtors could call on a similar 'payment by trial' to clear their debts with a similar likelihood of success.Assail (novel), Chapter 4, US SFBC p.126-135 Religion The Letherii followed the faith of the HoldsMidnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.62 with the Empty Hold at the heart of their worship.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.51 All Letherii knew the sequences and forms of the Holds accessed during a casting of Tiles.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.50 Subjugated peoples were forced to embrace the Letherii faith by edict of the king. The ethics of Letherii worship were bound to traits and habits that served the acquisition of wealth. These included diligence, discipline, hard work, optimism, and personalisation of glory. Despised were the evils of sloth, despair, and anonymity of failure. Worship was born of pragmatism.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.99 The Empty Temple was known to pay for and sanctify curses against lawbreakers. Curses could also be had for such minir crimes as adultery. The going rate for a curse was half a peak and half again as much to remove the target's memories.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.138/145 The Letherii worshipped no god or demon of the sea, but sailors maintained traditions of superstition to avoid notice. They conducted sacrifices and read patterns in the tides.Midnight Tides, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.191 The Errant The Letherii regarded the Errant as an "eternally mysterious purveyor of chance, fateful circumstance and ill-chosen impulses" and the arbiter of fate.Midnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.573-574 Much of their profanity invoked his name. Letheras held a yearly festival in his honour.Midnight Tides, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.197 Letheran steel One of the kingdom's most closely held secrets was the technique for producing Letheran steel. This method of ironmongery produced unbreakable weapons that were nearly weightless and resistant to sorcery.Midnight Tides, GlossaryMidnight Tides, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.205-206Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.562 Sale of the steel was forbidden outside the borders of the kingdom.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.60 Customs When a citizen wanted to curse someone with ill fortune, they tied the persons name to a dock and cast the coin into one of the city's canals.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.89 Calendar The Letherii seemed to name their months after the tiles of the Empty Hold. Betrayer's Month, Wanderer's Month, and Watcher's Month were mentioned as the summer months.Midnight Tides, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.211 Language Its language was very similar to a dialect spoken in the slums of Ehrlitan. Currency * Peaks: the coin of the filthy rich in Lether ** Thirds: one millionth of a peak (i.e. 1,000,000 thirds = 1 peak) * Levels: the coin of the wealthy of Lether * Docks: commonest denomination of Lether money * Stripling: lowest denomination of Lether money History The kingdom of Lether was originally a colony of the First Empire. It had lost contact with the homeland when the First Empire had collapsed and been isolated for many thousands of years. Popular belief held that the coming of the Seventh Closure meant the rebirth of the First Empire with the kingdom now an empire and the Letherii king transformed as First Emperor.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.86Midnight Tides, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.664 In Midnight Tides The kingdom was at the height of its power and preparing for the Seventh Closure, the prophesied renaissance when the First Empire would be reborn and King Ezgara would Ascend and assume the title of First Emperor.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.86Midnight Tides, Glossary After seventeen years,Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.69 the Eternal Domicile was nearing completion to serve as the site of Ezgara's coronation. At the same time, Queen Janall, Prince Quillas, and Chancellor Triban Gnol schemed to orchestrate a war between the Tiste Edur and the Letherii in an attempt to grow richer off the spoils of conquered Edur territory.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.142 First Eunuch Nifadas' planned negotiations with Hannan Mosag at the Great Meeting faltered when the Warlock King was deposed by Rhulad Sengar. Rhulad declared himself emperor of the Edur, dismissed the Letherii position out of hand, sent the delegation home, and declared a state of war between the two nations.Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.408-409 The queen and prince tried to exploit the war to their benefit, but were soon captured at the Battle of High Fort.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18 The Letherii suffered a string of devastating losses culminating with the annihilation of the Letherii army at the Battle of Brans Keep.Midnight Tides, Chapter 23 On the predicted day of the Seventh Closure, Nifadas crowned Ezgara emperor in the Eternal Domicile to no seeming effect. The Letherii had miscalculated the date by two days.Midnight Tides, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.664/667 Emperor Rhulad quickly took the capital and confronted Ezgara in his throne room. Ceda Kuru Qan nearly bested the Warlock King in a duel of sorcery before he was slain by Trull Sengar. Brys Sengar handily defeated Rhulad in single combat, but not before Ezgara and Nifadas fell to poison. Brys himself unwittingly drank from the same cup and perished as well. When Rhulad recovered from his latest death, he was crowned Emperor and the Seventh Closure marked a change that no Letherii could have predicted.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25 In Reaper's Gale After Rhulad was defeated in battle by Karsa Orlong, the people appointed a new king, Tehol Beddict. Notes and references Category:Lether Category:Nations